


Operation Shadow

by da_hybr1d



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d
Summary: Emperor Palpatine wanted to try a risky operation: Vader trains a handpicked force sensitive child to the dark side of the force to be used as a weapon for the empire. a pawn, a very strong one at that. Aqua was chosen, a rare species which can breath above and below water, who has shown great force sensitivity and quick reflexes. The emperor chooses her, and was sent to her own castle to be trained by the dark lord Vader.The empire dubs her: Operation ShadowAqua, however, turned out to be more rebellious than intended. she uses dark side powers as strongly as the emperor predicted.... but she isn't a full sith. she just uses the dark side for what she wants. the Empire's brain washing tactics did not work with her, and they haven't noticed. however... they did fill her with fear.





	Operation Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self indulgent thing. I've been meaning to write content for Aqua for quite a while already and i've never gotten to it. so yea thanks for clicking if you do click and read.

Since she was six years old has she been training under Darth Vader's guidance. She has grown fourteen years since then, and finally finished her own masterpiece. While on mission assigned to her by Vader directly, she found a kyber crystal among the fallen rebels that she personally took care of, and fell in love with it. She learned by eavesdropping, kyber crystals are used to create lightsabers, like the red one Vader gave to her. If anything she has grown with the red saber but took pride in finding the new kyber crystal and made it her own mission to find parts or make parts to make her own lightsaber. A mini project to keep herself occupied from wondering what the empire has stored next to her. It was all for the glory of the empire... or she was told. And she finally completed it, a blue lightsaber to accompany her red one. Yet somehow she found the blue lightsaber more stable and stronger than the red one.

When meditating on her own in the castle, she found herself questioning a lot about the force. Everytime she asked her master, she always got the same response regarding the dark side being infinitely stronger. She found it to be true, but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with all the missing answers she yearns for her questions. Her servants would not talk to her as well. They were tasked with only giving her messages sent to them from the Empire, or bringing her food. Communication among servants and Aqua was strictly forbidden. In fact, Vader prohibited Aqua from ever leaving her castle unless instructed by Vader himself.

However, she feels pulses, and has felt the need to simply explore, and she does taking a speeder to the nearest village, and simply eavesdrops or finds something to drink. A conversation among other people! However... she felt it always as a struggle to get her thoughts out properly without scaring anyone away. Her face being rather bland all the time, and her armor scaring off everyone for it's dark tone. All but one. Blumeria made Aqua feel special and happy, emotions she never thought she could ever feel. She helped Aqua get better adjusted, helping her talk in a more conversational way. Blumeria was the person Aqua yearned to find. However, it wouldn't be everyday that Blumeria and Aqua would be able to speak, yet both felt their destinies intertwine among each other, as if it was foretold that they were meant for each other. Nothing would change that.

_nothing_

* * *

"Aqua" A silent voice proclaimed as the dark figure approached the woman meditating on her bed.

"What is it."

"A message from Lord Vader himself."

"Leave."

She was left alone, and the room went dark as she lowered her hands, force pulling all curtains and closing the door to allow complete darkness and no distractions for her conversation with her master. She picked herself up and fell to one knee, bowing her head with respect as the hologram of her master's head appeared before her. 

"Lord Vader, what is thy bidding today?"

"Save the pleasantries for later Aqua. I come beckoning a mission that requires your pressence to complete." Vader was quick to dismantle Aqua's respect and work as unimpressive. Aqua balled her fists, it was never enough for him. What did he want her to do? She just doesn't know and it made her angrier the more she thought about it.

"Very well." She replied as calmly as she could, which is close to not calm at all.

"I have sent your ship coordinates to the star destroyer which you will land in. In there you will meet with Alpha and Beta squad. We have received information of a high ranking rebel leader hiding amongst the village in the planet Jakku." High ranking rebel? For Aqua that meant there was a Jedi hiding there. Another hunt and kill mission she assumed.

"Further instructions will be given at the star destroyer. Follow commander Harris's orders, his orders are my orders. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly Lord Vader."

"I will speak with you soon after your mission is complete."

The hologram slowly disappeared from view, and once all communications were complete, aqua punched the ground and screamed. Frustrated as she stayed still letting the pain flow from her fist up to her shoulders, down to every scar she endured fighting runaway jedis. "PREPARE MY SHIP!" She exclaimed as she picked herself up, force pulling both her lightsabers to her hands and putting them on her belt. 

She walked through the castle, her blue hair falling in front of her face to hide her anger, breathing heavily and balling her fists. Her gloves stopping her nails from digging into her skin. 

Her given ship, ready to fly, an empire choses tie fighter. Similar to Vader's own ship. She sat down... but didn't take off. She needed to calm down before she took off. She reflects back to her other fights with jedis. She remembers how many sacrificed themselves to keep the innocent alive... and she liked that. Innocent women and children, innocent civilians. Those who weren't hostile to her were only taken by the empire to be tried. Anyone who puts up a fight is cut down. She had no problem taking a life, but she refuses to take a life of a person who has given up, who doesn't want to fight any more.

One last deep breath, and she starts to fly off. She inputed the coordinates into the ship's computer, making sure that the computer received the right coordinates Vader sent her.

* * *

"Commander Harris, I am Aqua, sent to you from Lord Vader himself."

"Operation shadow has arrived." Harris said as the storm troopers picked themselves up, ready. "At ease." Harris said. 

"Vader told me I would get orders from you."

"As you will. This squad is Alpha and Beta squad. both are among the finest soldiers."

"Every commander says that. I'll determine that in the battlefield."

"I'm certain they will prove otherwise."

Aqua raises an eyebrow, questioning as to why this commander spoke so highly of these soldiers. She agrees storm troopers had great aim despite those horrid masks. But too many die in very easy situations. She just shrugs her elbows. 

"Aqua, you will be leading these two squads towards the village of Biraku." Harris said pulling up a hologram of the planet, a red dot indicating the target. "We will drop you off here" He points to a green dot, not too far from the red dot. "And you will lead these squads to the village. The stormtroopers are there to keep people from running off, you are there to hunt down the rebel in question."

"And the storm troopers won't help me out with that?" Not a problem for her, but only leaves her questioning what they are doing there if their whole intention is to just... surround the village? also it doesn't seem so big. These squads were huge, and the village seemed to not host more than 40 people in there... yet the empire is sending like... 70 storm troopers?

"They have their orders, and you have yours. Now don't waste a single second. Get a move on." 

Aqua nods and leads the storm troopers to the hangar bay, getting into an infantry transport ship. "This shouldn't take long." She said aloud, expecting some form of conversation... but it seems that the storm troopers were also given the same order as her servants. she sighs softly as the doors closed, feeling the ship move.

* * *

The entire trip just a silent and painful trip until they landed on the sand, aqua being the first to take a step on the cold sand. A dark night, the bright moon being the only thing illuminating the sand dunes in front of them. "You fall behind don't bother trying to catch up." Aqua quickly said as she started to take her steps towards the village.

And almost immediately of taking her first steps she felt the disturbance. Her gut feeling was right, there is a jedi here. She grabs both her lightsabers, but did not turn them on. She only held onto them. "Hurry it up!" She claimed as her steps became faster and longer. Once close, one of the stormtroopers announced to aqua that they are going to form the perimeter as ordered. Aqua nods to them and walks into the village. Torches kept the place lit, some people awake and trying to ignore aqua, despite their obvious fear of her. Aqua taking deep breaths, letting the force direct her to the jedi. But she didn't need to do much until she heard the lightsaber turn on. "Found you!" She thought to herself.

Both her lightsabers ignited and blocked the first strike he gave, trying to intimidate her. He didn't understand the force, he was scared but was trying to contain it. Aqua only pushed on him, he was taller, but he took steps back. Aqua was dominant and it was obvious with the first few steps. villagers screamed trying to run away but storm troopers did not let them get out. instead they just watched from the distance, the light show between aqua and the jedi.

strike

strike

strike

strike

lightsabers kept colliding, one fighter toying with the other. "You're good." she teased, blocking another strike, however kicking him back. "Not good enough."

"And you're cocky." He said as he swung, and when she blocked, he quickly stabbed. He ended up striking her shoulder causing her to groan in pain. only making her angry and throwing force lightning at his direction. he was taken by shock as he tried to block, only to lose grip of the lightsaber. the lightning now burning him from inside out. He screamed, pain circulating him at every inch, nook and cranny. Aqua pestered on until she felt she had her fun. She held her blue lightsaber up to his chin. He had tears in his eyes. 

"You're scared."

"Not of death... but i don't... this village is my family... I don't want them to die because of me."

Aqua felt the damn tug in her heart. Why did it hurt? She took a deep breath as she lowered her saber. "I have been tasked with your death. I will not kill a single person in this village. you have my word." She said, the jedi smiling softly, closing his eyes accepting his fate. Aqua didn't hesitate to swing her lightsaber, decapitating him on the spot. 

She deactivated her lightsabers and walked to the storm troopers, contacting harris. 

"It is done."

"The rebel has been taken care of? perfect. Men, you know what to do."

"What?"

she was shocked to hear the sound of E-11 blasters go off, screams of horror from everyone in the village, some trying to run away only to be burned by flame throwers. 

"STOP IT!" Aqua exclaimed turning on her lightsabers, about to attack to the troopers.

"AQUA YOU WILL STAND DOWN OR YOU WILL BE MARKED A TRAITOR!" Harris exclaimed, making aqua freeze. If she does it, does she have anywhere to go? back to her own planet would be suicide, but here? she has no where to stay. she knows no one. She is damned to continue. She deactivated her lightsaber and only stared in horror. women, children, men, elderly, the innocent being slaughtered right in front of her... after she has made a heartfelt promise to the jedi. she fell to her knees as the final one was finished, tears swelling her eyes. "was this necessary?"

"To send a message it is. No tolerance will be allowed to harbor rebels."

She suddenly remembers all the people she turned in to the empire for harboring jedis... were they killed as well? did... she basically executed them when she did that despite promising them that they would be taken care of? Aqua only got angrier and sadder at the moment, her hands digging in the sand to keep her from balling her fists. 

"I need to speak with Lord Vader..." She said as she slowly picked herself up... but to her questions... she already knew the answers... maybe... she doesn't know if she can fight for the empire anymore... she is lost....


End file.
